


Moonlit Allure

by Candlewax



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Blood, F/M, Gore, HorrorTale, Horrorswap, Murder, OC's - Freeform, Really Tall Papyrus, Slow Burn, Yandere Sans, heavy shipping ahead, takes place in the late 80's, there is shipping, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlewax/pseuds/Candlewax
Summary: Strange beasts lurk in the woods, deep in the hills where land sinks far, far into the earth. Where darkness holds the dangerous creatures, howling and prowling well past midnight. And at the edge of the large forest is a little home.





	1. Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Heya new readers. This story just came to me listening to some music and getting some inspiration from other stories. And since it is really explicit, I have to warn you now, this will be NSFW and it's gonna get gorey.
> 
> Like, a lot. This is gonna be pretty sick, I mean come on, I'm using this as a vent.
> 
> Also, this is an adaption of Underswap and Horrortale. Not an exact mix of the two but this story uses important elements from both. I plan to make it a 30+ chapters and new chapters will come once a week so I can make them a little lengthy and edit them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale, Underswap, and Horrortale does not belong to me.
> 
> Please note that Chara is underage and a vulnerable teen.

Chara sat with her knees dug deep into her full sized bed and her arms rested across her small windowsill decorated with small figurines bought from a pawn shop, so she didn’t know what TV show or movie that they originated from. But they looked cute there nonetheless. 

Her window was open, carrying the sweet scents of daffodils and dandelions emerging from the forest and spreading across her yard. Crickets and cicadas chirped and buzzed from their whereabouts. The breeze pushed gently against Charas hair and swayed the leaves of the evergreen trees. She could watch the moon and forest like this for days.

An angered scream jumped Chara from her daze. “Chara! Get your lazy ass over here and wash these damn dishes!” Fear crawled at her heart, but Chara quickly muted it.

Chara prepared herself, slipping off the bed quickly, not wanting to upset her mother any further. Chara stepped downstairs into her pea green living room. Her younger sister, Arma, was splayed lazily on the couch, holding out a remote and flipping through channels. Her older sister, Herra, laid out paper plates on the table with a solemn look. Chara guessed the date didn’t go well.

A loud clatter showed where her mother was. She was cleaning cups, her harsh and quick movements made Chara flinch. If the cups were made of glass instead of plastic, she’d be sure they would shatter underneath her mother's iron grip. Her mother spotted Chara, her scowl deepening. “All fucking day at this house and you haven’t done shit?!” Chara looked down, a flustered blush filling her cheeks. “I had homework.” She really did have a lot of homework, but some of her time was spent watching the dense forest and the silver moon.

“Chores should be more important. Look at this! There’s fucking flies everywhere! Is this how you’re going to live in your own home? Lying in garbage and shit?” Chara didn’t answer, nor look up. She put her gaze on the dinner table instead. Her mother made cheese spaghetti and pork chops. It was actually pretty good if she still had her appetite. Chara served herself a glob and poured some orange pop in a glass. Seeing as her mother was in a particularly sour mood and Herra sit there solemnly from the night before, Chara hurried to the living room to sit beside her other sister. 

Her sister kept clicking through channels, her brows knit together. She sighed heavily and threw the remote at Chara, almost spilling her drink over the beige carpet. “What the hell!” Chara shouted. Arma shrugged apathetically. “Find a good channel, I’mma get some food.” As Arma walked off, her expensive jewelry jingled. Even though her younger sister was only a year younger than Chara, she wore makeup that made her look 20. Chara shook her head, grabbing the remote to flip through the channels. When she landed on a Friday the 13th Marathon, Chara practically shook with glee. She loved horror movies, especially this one. So Chara scooted back in the couch, resting her hot plate atop her lap. When her sister came back, she groaned. “I hate scary movies, put on something else!” Chara shook her head. “You gave me the remote and you told me to pick something, so….” Chara said nothing more, as a scene with Jason was coming up. “Well, whatever! You watch your weird movies. I’m gonna talk to a friend, you know, what you don’t have and never will?” Arma walked off to her room, flipping her long, curly ginger hair. Chara shrugged, grabbing a forkful of spaghetti and hogging it down.

 

...

 

Chara laid wide awake on her bed. Both her arms were pressed tightly to her sides, her fists clenched. 

Chara groaned, turning to squish her face against her warm pillow. Christ, it must be morning. Sleep pulled at her eyes but her head refused. Chara sighed and rose up, turning to her window. She decided to spend the rest of her night watching the stars. 

She tried counting them, but lost count after 23. She was never good for counting or even math. Ugh, math. School. Got to get up early. Haven’t slept a wink. Tomorrow, or rather today, she had school. It was going to be her third day of junior year. And next year, she was going to be a senior and graduate on June. She smiled slightly, soon, she’ll get her own house with her own rules. In her house, no one was going to judge her or tell her what to do. 

Maybe she’ll move to New York. Become a journalist or a famous writer. Chara snickered. Yeah, fat chance. Newspapers were a bunch BS anway. She sighed, content. She leaned on her windowsill, carefully making sure she didn’t knock over her figurines. 

No, she liked this place a lot. Not the people. But where she lived. Her house was placed very, very close to the woods. The road ended here as well, no road led into the dense forest. Which was nice, it felt private and secluded. No one to bother anyone in the woods. 

She wouldn’t be ready to leave it anytime soon, anyway. Chara opened her window, letting in the rather strong breeze. Her short ginger hair flew back gently. The smell of the flowers became stronger. Maybe one day, she’ll explore the vast trees. 

 

…

 

The sound of cracking branches and shaking leaves woke her from slumber. Chara realized she had fallen asleep with her head snuggled in her folded arms, leaning against her window sill with the window still open. Chara groaned softly.

A faint panicked cry emerged. She froze. Slowly, she raised her head to look out at the forest. It didn’t sound human. The stomping of small quick feet became louder still. But there was something else coming.

Chara listened closely. Something growled in a low inhumane way, sounding nothing like the cry before. Out from the trees emerged a baby deer, it’s spots still littered on its back. It cried, running away from...something. Chara looked closely. There was still something behind it. 

A mix between a snarl and a hiss rang to her ears. The creature burst from the trees. Dear God! What is that?! That hulking creature had been chasing the deer? Even from up there, Chara could tell is was absolutely massive. Chara began panicking. She didn’t know what it was. She’s never seen an animal like this. Was it even an animal? The beast was still under some trees, so Chara couldn’t tell what it was.

The baby deer didn’t go far. At three feet from the forest, finally in the moonlight, the beast pounced atop the fawn. It lumbered over the helpless animal, like a large man with a small dog. The creatures large teeth clamped down on the fawns neck. Blood spilled forth, staining the beasts jaws and belly. The fawn cried for its mother in its last breath. The beast pulled its head back, tearing away the baby deers head. Below on the fawns belly, the monster had dug its horrendous claws deep inside, ripping open and spilling its intestines and blood on the soft grass below.

Chara watched in horror and morbid curiosity. The beast began eating away at the carcass with no trouble. A sickening crunch of bone echoed to her ears. Chara shuddered. Exposed in the blue moon light, Chara could figure out some of the monsters appearance. Like it’s massive bald, white head. It’s eyes sunk deep into darkness. A gaping hole above its mouth and below its two eyes, was a nose. And those...teeth. Or fangs. They jutted out from his mouth like a saber-tooth tiger. All of its teeth were like that, interlaced with each other to create the most horrifying mouth Chara had ever seen. It chomped down at the fawn easily.

As Chara watched the beast devour its small meal, she noticed that it resembled a skeleton. Aside from the teeth, eyes, and nose, it would pass as a human. A human the size of a bear no less. And it wore...clothes? It had a long, thick scarf on. So long, dragged behind its back. While it was hard to tell with all the dried blood that splotched it’s clothes, it wore a beige cable knitted sweater. Well, she think it was. The parts that weren’t stained with deer blood was filthy with dirt and muck. When Chara tried to look if it had pants, the beast scooped up the spilled intestines and bit at it like a twizzler.

She didn’t want to see it anymore. Sick to her stomach and completely terrified, Chara began slipping slowly away from her window. 

Chara trembled. Her elbow hit a few figurines, some falling softly on her bed. One, tumbled back and fell with a small clack on her windowsill. Chara held her breath. The figurine rolled over twice before falling out the window.

Chara shot out an arm, her fingertip barely touching it. But it fell down, down, down, and close to the beast. It landed with an audible thump. The beast immediately froze, whipping its head to the sudden sound. Chara held her breath, an icy panic forming, hoping it didn't look up at her. 

Too late. 

The beast was deathly still, but its head was turned up. Even if it had no eyes, it’s wide black gaping holes were locked directly on her. Chara’s eyes were wide with terror, her breathes steadily growing. The beast made a clicking sound with its jaws, emitting a low growl. Everything seemed to get louder, the crickets, the cicadas, the rumbling silence. It overwhelmed Chara’s ears, soon every single sound blasted like a stereo. 

Snapped out of her panicked state, Chara kicked away desperately. She fell off her bed by her quick motions, landing on her back with a loud thump. Chara sat there for a few moments, steadying her breathing. Ouch. Her head bumped harshly on the thin carpet. The back of her head throbbed. Chara slowly rose up, placing her hand on her head softly, hissing painfully. 

Maybe she should stay down here, where the beast can’t see her. But her window was open, it could crawl in any moment! 

Chara took no hesitation, shooting up to slam the window shut. Before she shut it, she took a quick glance outside. Then paused. The deer, the exposed intestines, the beast...all gone. They just...disappeared. Chara looked out for a long time. The only sign that the monster was ever there was the blood pooled on the grass, trailing back into the forest, disappearing in ferns and bushes.


	2. Boring Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh, sorry for not updating earlier, had to deal with some stuff with family and school. But I'm back nonetheless! Chapters should come once every two weeks now so they'll be even lengthier. Anyway, without further ado, here's the new chapter!

This morning was no different than others. Chara slowly rose up after her electronic alarm blared in her ear. She put on her green sweater and khaki shorts with lime green sneakers, all in slow motion. She trudged begrudgingly to her bathroom; brushing her teeth, washing her face, combing her locks, and spraying cheap perfume over her neck and shirt. 

Slipping on her heavy backpack filled with useless textbooks and folders of late homework, she was now ready for school. Her younger sister rode with her friends to school, all eyeing Chara and whispering. Arma looked embarrassed. As they went off to school, Chara trotted on the newly placed sidewalks. She stopped taking the bus after the boys behind her kept sticking gum in her hair and throwing rubber bands. Walking was better anyway, she could get exercise and peace and quiet. Though it alone was awfully lonely. 

After some time she arrived at school. And school went on as it usually went. Class after class, boring lecture after boring lecture, and bully after bully. Chara's bullies consisted of many but they mostly centered around jocks, beta males, beta females, and the popular girls, which Arma was in. She ignored them whenever they decided to tease. 

“Look at the woodland freak!”

“Fix your hair, mophead!”

“What, you gonna cry?”

Chara simply didn't talk back or even look at them. She was too skinny to fight back. The teachers didn't pay no mind, some even chuckling at the jokes thrown at Chara before calmly asking the bullies to stop. When the last bell rang, Chara rose up and jogged home, ignoring everyone who stared. A foot shot out and in seconds, Chara’s sneakers squeaked and she slammed on top the rubber floor, her heavy backpack landing painfully on her back and squeezing the air out from her lungs. The hallway roared out in laughter. Chara rose up slowly, face red hot with shame and embarrassment. 

There were many voices saying many hurtful things but she couldn't hear past the laughing. Quickly, she leaped up and pushed past people, not caring who she pushed out the way. She felt like crying but pushed the feeling down, Chara didn't like crying and she wouldn't do so easily. When she was outside, she realized she heard the stomping of other feet and heavy laughter. When she looked back, she realized it was three of her regular bully jocks, Brent, Kevin, and Alex. Brent was in the lead, calling out for her in chuckles. “C'mere mophead, let's hear how you squeak!”

Chara didn't know what he meant by that but didn't want to find out. She ran a little faster. Luckily, Chara's lean stature and being taller then the average girl, allowed Chara to run like the wind. Just as she was turning a corner, she heard a scuffle behind her and a loud “What the hell?!”

Chara glanced back out of curiosity's sake, and was surprised. She skidded to a stop and turned fully, gasping for breath. Brent was lying on the ground, hand clutching his head. The other jocks were just as shocked as Chara was. Someone had pummeled Brent on the ground.

And that someone was a small… girl? Or a long haired boy. They were wearing a blue sweater with magenta stripes, dark brown shorts, and blue slip ons. They had dark tan skin and a mess of brown hair hid their eyes and ears. 

“What's your problem, kid?!” Brent quickly stumbled up, brushing gravel off his varsity jacket. The stranger frowned, tilting their head. “You shouldn't pick on girls.” Their voice sounded feminine. Brent grinned awkwardly. “Mophead ain't a girl, it's a freak.” The boys chuckled behind Brent uneasily. "That's a laugh. Especially coming from you." Brent's forced smile dropped and Chara winced. She hoped they knew who they were talking to. Brent wasn't very bright but he packed a punch. "This ain't any of your wax, kid. I'm trying to teach a lesson here so beat it". His fists clenched into a white knuckled fist and he stood straighter so he could tower over the small child. But they didn't budge or flinch. Instead they smiled, as if amused. "A lesson, huh? Trying to teach your boyfriends here that you're tough and rad by beating up a defenseless girl and little ol' me? What? Every guy at school too strong for you so you resort to her?" Brent's friends glared and inched closer to the kid, trying to intimidate them as well. The kid merely flashed a toothy smile. "What a great lesson!" Sarcasm was laced heavily on their words. Chara held in a giggle, impressed by the kids bravery. The kid noticed. “You know, I'm trying my absolute hardest to see this in your perspective, but I just can't get my head that far up my ass.” Brent turned beet red and livid as his friends snickered and gasped behind him. “If you don't want to get punched, I suggest you leave with mophead.” The child stranger didn't move at all, they looked to be waiting rather patiently. “One… “ Brent clenched his fist. “Two… “ He raised his fist up high, aiming for the strangers head. The stranger looked unimpressed. Brent looked as if he was hesitating and his friends looked nervous, this wasn't well thought out. Brent's fist wavered, as if he regretted doing this. Chara held her breath, hoping he had some mercy. But Brent shook his head, glaring deeply before reeling back his arm. “Three.” His fist shot out at an impressive speed, Chara squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch this brutal scene. But as a slap of skin rang out, a strained gasp came from a deep voice, not at all the strangers. Chara opened her eyes to see the small stranger grasping Brent's wrist in one hand, squeezing the life out of his helpless hand. Brent winced his hand unclenched and shaking. “H-hey, man, let go.” The stranger stared for a moment then smiled a wicked smile. Their grasp crushed his wrist. Chara could hear a loud snap and crack, marveling at how such a small person can cause such damage on a muscle man. Brent yelped out, embarrassingly high pitched, and pushed the stranger with his free hand. “G-get off me you freak!” The stranger only smiled and held their ground with immense steadiness and strength. Finally, they had let go of Brent as he was about to stike them with his free hand. Brent retreated his injured hand to his chest, eyeing the injury carefully. “Jesus, what is your problem?!” 

The stranger smiled wider, their big teeth flashing. They said nothing. Brent and his friends scooted away carefully, their faces clearly disgusted and fearful. “L-lets go man, she's fucking weird!” Called out one of Brent's goons. Both jocks hurriedly ran away, Brent eyeing the stranger and Chara with a fearful and curious gaze before running off with his friends. The strangers wide smile never wavered and Chara watched the bullies disappear around a corner. As soon as they were out of sight, the strangers smile instantly dropped as they turned to Chara. Chara reeled back a little. Even though she couldn't see the strangers eyes, she felt as they were looking deep into her with a judgeful, crippling stare. 

“I apologize for that. I would have introduced myself in better circumstances but I had to step in.” The stranger walked towards her, Chara herself speechless and still trying to process at what just happened. “Seeing as how I'm here nonetheless, allow me to introduce myself.” The stranger smiled gently and pulled out her hand for Chara. They waited patiently for Chara to give her hand to them. Chara stuttered for a moment, opening and closing her mouth to attempt to say something, anything! 

But the stranger paid no expense and went to grab Chara's hand with a firm grip. “Greetings, my name is Frisk.” Chara gawked, grinning awkwardly. “Uh… hi. My name is Chara.” Frisk continued to smile. “A lovely name, that is. Whereabouts are you from?” Chara pulled away, collecting herself. 

“I'm, um… from the border of town. Close to Mt. Ebott.” Frisk smiled, eerily knowingly. How could they know? Chara never met them before. “How wonderful, it's lucky that you're close to that place. Had some good encounters with the residents there.” Chara lifted a brow. “Residents? There's people living there?” Frisk looked thoughtfully. “Well, I wouldn't call them people.” Chara stared, a flash of a sharp toothed skeleton passed her mind. “W-what do you mean?” 

Frisk shook her head “Never mind it. Here, let me walk you over to home.” When they hadn't moved or spoken for a moment, Chara realized they wanted her to take the lead. “Oh! Well why didn't you say so?” 

On the walk home, Chara tried multiple times to start a conversation but she was met with short and quick responses. Why was Frisk so quiet when they were so talkative not a moment ago? They weren't personal questions, they were mostly about school and if Frisk attended her specific school. At some point, Chara gave up and stared straight ahead of her, like Frisk was during the entirety of their walk. The silence was awkward and somewhat tense. At least for Chara. When she could finally see the tall strong trunks of the evergreens trees that began the forest, Chara felt calmer. They were very relaxing to look at, which was why Chara often watched the forest. 

Her tranquility ended as a flash of blood and gore reminded Chara of all she didn't know. The massive monster was still out there. And were there more? Frisk noticeably tensed at the first sight of the forest. They shuddered and mumbled under their breath, so all Chara heard was “thing” and “not right”. 

Before she knew it, Chara was at the front of her steps. Frisk cleared their throat, catching Chara's attention. “Listen, I was never supposed to talk to you. But since I have, I'll take this time to warn you.” Chara was taken aback. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Chara was getting fearful of this stranger and their knowingness. Frisk only smiled and trotted closer to Chara. 

“Do NOT.” Their smile dropped. “Under ANY circumstances.” Chara wasn't sure if she should push Frisk or cower away. So she froze. Frisk stopped when their noses barely touched. Her breath smelled… like stale mint. It was awfully cold. “Encounter those monsters.” Frisk backed away as Chara felt a thousand questions jumble in her head. “You don't know what they're capable of or what they're trying to achieve.”

Chara stared wide eyed at Frisk, who themself was finding her reaction amusing. She shook her head and faced the forest. 

 

The monster. 

 

The horrible, beast of a monster. 

 

… There were more?! 

 

Chara thought of the blood, the helpless screaming of the fawn, the intestines….

Chara whipped around to Frisk, finally knowing what she wanted to ask. 

 

But Frisk was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit this chapter soon as well as the one before. 
> 
> Chara meets a new friend and there are more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I know my writing is definitely not the best but that's mostly the reason why I'm writing this, so I can evolve or something. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading if you did.


End file.
